Engine of Being
The Engine of Being is the name given to the multiple metaphysical components that make up the self. There are a few parts which are not universal, but many are, and its thanks to some of them that certain things are possible within the "universe" of 5052. These components are as follows: These are not necessarily by order or importance, though the Spirit is the core. - - Basics - - The Spirit The Spirit is the primary component of the Engine of Being, it is usually around it that other components orbit. The Spirit keeps within it the information of the self, like who a person is currently. Every thinking being has a Spirit, that is, as long as a being can think and make decisions, it has a Spirit. A Spirit is created, or granted, per individual being. What constitues a being in this case is the largest entity in control of a shared goal of smaller entities inside it. A Human shares the survival interest of many of the micro-organisms inside it, those micro-organisms being able of simple individual thought, but being part of the larger entities body and working towards its maintenance. In this case the micro-organisms are not given individual spirits, rather they co-inhabit the larger entity's Spirit. Autonomy here regards more the ability to think and decide outside of the control of another, the ability to act is not taken into account. As an example, a physically impaired person may no longer be autonomous and require the help of another, however they can think completely without the control of another. Even if impaired from birth, their ability to think is unique. A being born with two or more minds, that is multiple individual brains or multiplicity (having multiple metaphysical beings living inside one mind), would be granted multiple Spirits. Spirits share an equal power, having multiple or just one Spirit only alters the Amount of Spirits in that one Engine of Being, it grants no additional effects. All Spirits have naturally, the same strength, no Spirit is weaker than another. Finally, Spirits are immortal, they can not be killed. The only possibilities are: * they can move on from their current Spiritual Dimension to another higher or lower one. * they can reincarnate within the current Spiritual Dimension. * they can, through outside means, be shattered temporarily. How long a "Temporary Shattering" is may be very loose, as eternity is considered a temporary shattering, as after it the soul will rejoin. Temporary in the sense that its repair is inevitable. The Simil The Simil is the "Circle" of identical beings that exist within a Spiritual Dimension. Every version of a being from alternate Timelines and different Firmaments within a Spiritual Dimension is catalogued naturally within the Simil. Within the Simils circumferance vibrations dictate luck as we know it. refered to as destiny by some, the Simils fluctuations dictate the fortune a Spirit will have while inside a being, this can change within a lifetime much like how frequencies will change, but for one being inside the Simil to be lucky, another must be unlucky, and so on. A balance is forced by the Simil itself. Manipulating ones luck will always change the luck of anothers within the Simil. The Mind The Mind is the bridge between the (Metaphysical) Engine of Being and the body. A Mind exists physically in all beings with a Spirit as long as they have physical form. the Mind is not perfect and can be altered by physical and psychological events, in turn altering the Spirit. A beings nature (how it is naturally inclined to act) comes from how the Spirit was when it came to it in conception, nuture (what happens to shape the being through life) changes the Mind and Spirit, later leaving the Spirit different than when it entered, in turn changing the nature of the next being. The organ that connects the Spirit to the Body will always be the Mind, regardless if its a brain, or if its another organ. Whatever allows thought and decision is connected to the Spirit, and thus, a Mind. - - Extensions - - The Aura (Influence) The Aura is the ability of the Spirit to influence other Spirits around it by its mere presence. A being with a large Aura could be very good at communicating, as it could be someone very intimidating to others. The Aura surrounds the Spirit, being a byproduct of its current state. Manipulation of the Aura is possible, though to the point of affecting the physical world might require outside methods. The Aura, if strong enough, can also manifest as affecting the physical world, like surroundings being set to be electrically charged or set of fire, being slippery, etc. this can be controlled by the being however, and usually will not be permanently active. The Culminus (Culmination) The Culminus is the entire Engine of Being's proximity to ascension, leaving this reality for a "higher" one, usually becoming a deity to the ascended reality. The Culminus at first manifests as a greater power and potential for the being, a powerful transformation which has its side effects: * Low Culminus Will not have any visible effects, though the being may feel better, as if permanently having a nice day or well restedness * Mid Culminus Will change the beings body, adding strenght and speed to it, and increasing its potential of both Aura and Magi. The effects of the Simil are lessened. * High Culminus Will allow the "tangibility" of a body to leave it, along with further adding to the effects gained on Mid Culminus. The tangibility, or ability to be interacted with, becomes controlable by the being, allowing for hiding or protection outside of the body (though initially only close by) * Near Culmination Will, as the being is close to Culmination, begin to distort and "glitch" the being, losing tangibility all together, but also losing the ability to influence the reality they are in directly. Now, only those that believe in that being are able to allow it to manifest in their reality through themselves and their belief. At this point short time remains before the being fully ascends and then will only exist as memories and as the belief of others. Culmination can be stopped, but after it happens there is no going back. The Magi The Magi is the natural ability to use a Firmaments natural laws to a being's advantage. Being exposed to Magi or Magi Created Objects from other Firmaments will be granted the ability to successfuly use that other Firmaments Natural Laws and said objects naturally the longer they are exposed to them. A clear example is that being exposed to Spellcasting for long enough will allow you to perform Spellcasting if you were not native to a Firmament in which Spellcasting was normal. All known Magi are documented in a separate page. - - Modifiers - - The Cowarrant The Cowarrant is the attention being recieved from deities (ascended beings), it is something gained and not initially there. This attention can further alter all other aspects of the Engine of Being but usually only towards that (or those) deities will. unlike the other components of the Engine of Being, it is not something directly manipulatable, it can not be changed by anything other than those deities themselves. A Cowarrant can be aquired mostly by pleasing or entertaining said ascended beings, though what they alter is up to them and might be against the beings wishes. Regardless of what they alter however, the other 2 Modifiers get pumped up to mitigate the effect of the Cowarrant. Note: To lessen a Cowarrant its as simple as just doing nothing that atracts a deities attention. Lessening ones Culminus for example, temporarily halting messing with ones Engine of Being to reduce noticeability, Not participating in displays of power, etc... The Hydracore (Reality's Failsafe) The Hydracore or Failsafe, is Reality's way of trying to mitigate the effects of powerful beings on itself. A Reality can produce beings strong enough to end it, not by its will but just by chance. If a being goes against Culmination and other attempts to reduce their negative effects on Reality, it will kick in the Hydracore. Hydracores act uppon the Engine of Being itself, as if only initially only affecting the being. The Hydracore's main effect is that, from any other nearby beings, it will duplicate them, make a more powerful version with the sole intent of stopping the Hydracore's owner. These duplicate beings will with time grow more powerful as the being themselves do. Hydracoric Duplicates (H.Duplicates) have observable traits, usually being near black, as if born from a shadow, and possesing some problematic qualities: * H.Duplicates, as stated above, come from any and all nearby beings. as long as something is alive nearby, a H.Duplicate can spawn from it. * H.Duplicates are naturally fast and can create temporary "afterimages" of themselves uppon certain actions, as if mines for the being to fall uppon. * H.Duplicates projectiles are invisible to those not standing still, only being visible if the being stands still long enough. * H.Duplicates can introduce a "Hydrablaze" onto the being, which acts as permanently being on fire, unextinguishable until death and desintegration (or Engine of Being manipulation). The Nizze (Nizzecog) The Nizze or Nizzecog was a component of the Engine of Being found relatively recently within 5052's story events, its complete purpose is unknown, but it seems to grow and develop within those that perform time travel and/or travel Spiritually on a regular basis. If too much of that traveling is done consecutively, it weakens the Spirit's ability to stay together, causing Spiritual Shattering to become more common uppon a beings death. Furthermore, a Nizzecog being unstable within a Engine of Being seems to change a beings perception and experience of time, change how time affects them, and increase the possibility of paranormal events. These events being completely disconnected from the Simil's influence and logical probability. - - Parasites - - The Proximi (Alien Spirit) The Proximi or Alien Spirit is a sort-of-spirit which can only exist if passed along between beings. It originally came from the Proxy or "Grey" alien race, as they have the peculiar trait of not having a regular Spirit, rather they have a Proximi which they must pass around, or else they will naturally die. Unlike the Soul, the Proximi is exchanged willingly and within a bearers life, usually. The Proximi is a parasite in qualification mostly, as it offers no real negative effects uppon the being that harbors it. It does however grant over time gains to certain aspects of a being as it rests within it. these are lost uppon a Proximi's departure, but it naturally has a limit to the ammount of time it can stay in one being before moving on. One can not have multiple Proximi as only one seems to be able to exist within a being at a time. As stated above however a being can freely exchange their Proximi as long as there is another recipient nearby. The Heartcore (The "Heart") The Heartcore or "Heart" is a Parasite of the Engine of Being that randomly enters uppon an Engine of Being's inception. The Heartcore's origin seems to be a "lower" Reality, of which parts of it manifest as the Heartcore and "Heart Kingdom". The Heartcore seems a bit of a mystery few want to talk about, seeming only noticeable when Spiritually traveling or when the mind leaves the physical body, such as in dreaming and daydreaming. The Heartcore can, at seemingly random within the stated events, transport the being into the "Heart Kingdom", a place outside of the users current reality in which they are temporarily safe from effects happening to their Engine of Being, but have to stand a seemingly childish cutesy reality, in which nothing can really affect them directly, but in which they are forced to live "childish" play fantasies with other inhabitants or travelers, on the "Heart Kingdom". Besides temporary perfect invulnerability, some effects do manifest in the being outside of the "Heart Kingdom", namely more vivid daydreaming and things found to be cute by the being affecting them, powering them up immensely but more than likely looking "uncool" to the being themselves. The Soul (Soul Parasite) A Component retroactively created by Humanity. Humanity with its desire to keep information from being lost created the Soul, which keeps track of every being that has it throughout time and space. The soul also does not stay on a single Engine of Being, rather uppon the death of said being the Soul will leave and attach to other currently souless beings and keep track of them too. The timeline of the Soul and timeline of the Spirit differ, while The Spirit keeps always the same being in its core, the Spirit is not concerned with what being it is attached too, its purpose is specifically to catalogue and keep track of the Physical being it is attached to, where it was, what it did, and what other Souls did it interact with. The Soul comes with some fun perks added by humanity as a form of appearing to be a plus to have a soul on your being, these are refered to as "Logi" and are essentially videogame movement skills. They are varied and are documented in a seperate page.